


Making Tradition

by yourhope



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Cheesy Sunset Watching, F/F, Fluff, Happy Cozy Girlfriends, Samhain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhope/pseuds/yourhope
Summary: Diana and Akko spend their first Samhain together as a couple.





	Making Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's spooky times but it's also soft times so have this soft fic

Flickers of soft fiery hues encompassed the walls as Akko lit the numerous candles she had placed around Diana’s room. She had shut off the lamps that had been left on so the only other source of light being offered was the muted glow of the sun as it shone through the window, highlighting the carpet with the leftover oranges and reds it possessed before it would disappear into the night sky.

At Diana’s desk, Akko finished off the last candle and straightened up, smiling to herself at the gentle atmosphere that had been created. Her body relaxed as the smell of apple with hints of cinnamon—which she had specifically picked, knowing it was Diana’s favorite—wafted through the air and into her nose from the candles around her. She stood by idly, appreciating the moment for a lingering second, before reminding herself of the soon-to-be sunset she had the perfect view for.

Crossing the room, Akko settled in front of the window overlooking the grand landscape of the Cavendish estate. Her eyes canvassed over the field and the trees, all blanketed with the shadows of the approaching night. But the glow that still remained of the sun that wasn’t quite done yet brought a beauty to the world that Akko couldn’t help but be enraptured by.

Tearing her gaze from the scenery, she took a quick glance at her wristwatch and noted that there were only a number of minutes left before sundown. But, even though sundown would surely signal the end of the day, in this particular instance, on this particular night, it would just as well signal the beginning of something new.

And it was that something new that Akko had been looking forward to, because for the first time, she would be spending it in Diana’s home alongside the very girl she was happy to call her girlfriend of nearly six months. And with an impeccable timing she wouldn’t expect from anyone else, Akko grinned as she heard the slight creak of the door that had been left cracked opening wider as the current subject of her thoughts slipped into the room with her feet padding against the floor.

Looking back, Akko’s stomach fluttered at the sight of Diana—the way it always did, really. But, with the addition of candlelight dancing across her skin, letting its gentle caresses illuminate her features—she looked truly mesmerizing.

“Hi,” Akko said in a dazed breath.

Diana closed the door behind her with her foot as her hands were occupied holding two cups of tea. She surveyed the room, looking from candle to candle. And with an amused glint in her eyes that was only accentuated by the flickers of light surrounding them, her gaze fell unto Akko the way the sun fell unto the horizon.

“Hi there,” she smiled, gravitating through the room towards her girlfriend. “I see you’ve been busy in the five minutes I’ve been away.”

“Just thought I’d set the mood.”

“And, what an intimate mood you have set,” Diana said, holding out one of the teacups once she was only an arm’s length away. Now so close, Akko didn't miss the way the corner of her lips twitched in the manner they often did when something playful budded within Diana. “I’m sure the spirits we’re meant to be blessing will appreciate your thoughtful efforts,” she teased.

Akko took her cup and stilled an eyeroll. “Yeah, spirits. They’re totally the only thing on my mind tonight and not _us_ or anything.”

“Well, with Samhain only moments from commencing, it’s nice to see you so dedicated.”

“Diana,” Akko laughed. “You and I both know I didn’t do this for any spirits. No disrespect, of course, but we’ve been blessing spirits for days. I thought it’d be nice to take a short break and do our own thing for a little bit.”

Diana’s eyes softened as she dropped her small charade.

“Truthfully,” she stepped closer, “you read my mind. I had wanted to do the same as well.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm. It’s our first Samhain with just the two of us. Well, not exactly _just_ the two of us,” she corrected, alluding to her family elsewhere in the mansion. “However, this is the first year we’re away from Luna Nova and not surrounded by dozens of classmates. I planned to take advantage.”

“Then please do,” Akko urged, eager to have this time with her girlfriend.

She clutched Diana’s free hand with hers, pulling her closer. Diana came to stand directly behind her and reached forward, setting her cup on the windowsill. With both hands now empty, she wrapped her arms loosely around Akko’s waist and leaned down to nestle onto her shoulder. Akko melted into the contact, sighing blissfully as her eyes refocused on the outside sky. And with one sun in front of her and another behind, she couldn’t ask for a more lovely evening.

This type of relaxation wasn’t something they had been granted during previous years. In school, the minutes before Samhain were spent preparing their acts and performances and running around, ensuring everything was perfect. Even if Akko couldn’t say she missed partaking in those moments, she had grown used to the hustle and bustle.

“I wonder how things are going at Luna Nova right now,” Akko mused. “It feels so different not having to get ready for a whole festival for once.”

Diana hummed into her ear. “It does. Though, I admit I rather prefer this.”

“You just like not having a thousand responsibilities shoved onto you, former Miss Executive Committee Chairman,” Akko joked, making sure to not stumble over her words at the lengthy title Diana had once held.

She felt a gentle shake as Diana chuckled behind her. “I will not say I disagree.”

Akko grinned and raised her cup to her lips to finally take a sip of the tea she had been given. A decent taste she wasn’t too familiar with soaked on her tongue as she swallowed and felt the warmth run down her chest to settle in the base of her stomach.

“Mm. I haven’t had this tea before.”

“It’s rosemary,” Diana replied. “I don’t drink it much, either. I consider it more of a seasonal drink that I only bring out during Samhain.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Rosemary is a spice many associate with this time,” Diana explained. “My mother would make this every year when I was young. I suppose the tradition just stuck.”

“That’s nice. Do you have any other traditions I don’t know about?” Akko asked, peeking back at her girlfriend.

Diana considered her question. “I believe we’ve done mostly everything, actually.”

Akko supposed that may have been true. The last few days had been full of little activities Diana had shared with her about the ways she used to celebrate Samhain as a child. She had grown out of them as she got older, even more so after she went to Luna Nova and had to focus on the traditions of the school rather than her own. But, with the holiday coming up, Akko had grown curious about how Diana celebrated. Not being from a witch’s family, Akko had no frame of reference other than what she partook in while at school. So when Diana told her of all the things she used to do in her youth, Akko thought they sounded nice enough for the two of them to do together.

They had decorated the house which, according to Diana, had been the first time in years. They carved pumpkins and even a few other fruits that Akko had come across. They took long walks through nature to appreciate the flows of life and other philosophical stuff Diana had mentioned. They shared stories of their ancestors to honor their memories and lit a _lot_ of candles to provide blessings for their spirits. They did all the things Diana could remember and had fun being by each other’s sides as they did them.

“The only thing left is the feast,” Diana said. “Which begins shortly after sundown, so we can’t be late.”

“Oh, definitely not,” Akko agreed. “You said your aunt and cousins agreed to come and I don’t want any disapproving looks from them. It’s been a while since one of them has given me an icy glare, I’d like to keep it that way.”

“Surely they’ve warmed up to you by now. Even before we were together, they seemed to grow less hostile with each of your visits. I think they’re realizing you’re a rather permanent part of my life now, and as such, you’ve also become an indirect part of theirs.”

“So, they’re putting up with me ‘cause they can’t get rid of me,” Akko cracked. “I guess I feel the same way, though. I can’t exactly ignore them when we’re in the same house, so it helps to try and make nice.”

“And you do an excellent job at that,” Diana commended, making Akko feel like she had just received a proverbial pat on the back. “You’re a very charming person, Akko, even enough to break through to them. Just a few days ago, you managed to talk Maril and Merrill into carving pumpkins with us. I would have never expected them to do that, nor would I have even asked.”

“Please, they didn’t _carve_ anything,” Akko scoffed. “They just waved their wands, gave their pumpkins a face, then walked off. That was totally cheating.”

“You can’t refer to magic as cheating when you’re a witch. And we could have done the same had you not insisted on us doing it the manual way.”

“The manual way is what makes it fun!”

“And messy,” Diana countered.

Akko huffed and leaned further into Diana. “It wasn’t that messy. I’ll remind you Anna only got mad at me _once_ for getting pumpkin goop everywhere. That was like three times less than usual.”

The breath of a laugh brushed over Akko’s cheek, sending a tingle through her skin.

“I think Anna has warmed up to you as well,” Diana said with a noticeable amount of joy in her tone. “It really is starting to feel like you’re a part of this family now.”

Akko felt a blush spread throughout her face. She shouldn’t have been surprised by the statement as it was something the both of them had definitely wanted. Yet hearing those words from Diana’s mouth still had a certain surrealness to it.

“Well,” Akko said, feeling her blush deepen. Even after all this time, the right things would still get her flustered. “It’s like you said. This— _we_ —are sort of… a permanent thing. So, being a part of your family is good. Really good. And—you know, you’re definitely a part of mine, too, right? I know you’ve only met my parents a few times, but they really love you!”

Diana tightened her hold around Akko and smiled. “I’m fond of them, as well. Perhaps we should give them a call later. I know they don’t celebrate Samhain, but we could still give them our regards.”

“They’d like that. They’re also probably going to call dibs on us for the next holiday which is Christmas—”

“Yule, actually.”

“Yeah, but we do Christmas.”

“And, _we_ do Yule.”

“You know what, we’ll just do both,” Akko decided to no objection from Diana. “They’ll be our first winter holidays as a couple and I don’t know about you, but my family does have a few traditions up our sleeve.”

“I have a few of my own as well,” Diana grinned. “But, I’ll tell you about them when the time comes. For now, let’s finish off this holiday before moving onto the rest.”

“Right,” Akko nodded. “Oh—that reminds me.” She checked her watch once again and was elated to see she had done so just in time.

“Hey, Diana?” She said a few seconds afterward.

“Hm?”

“It’s officially sundown. Happy Samhain,” she beamed, meeting Diana’s eyes. “I had a great time these past few days with you and I wouldn’t want to spend the first minute of the pagan new year with anyone else.”

A look so loving, one that never failed to make Akko’s heart somersault no matter how many times it had been directed towards her, passed over Diana’s face. “Happy Samhain, Akko. I couldn’t agree more.”

She leaned down just as Akko leaned up and in the middle, their lips met in a kiss that was so familiar to them, but still so new as they were sharing a moment that had never been an experience before until then. There would be other kisses on other Samhains, but this was the first. And in its footsteps, others would follow, creating a tradition of their own that would be for no one else but them.

And if Akko knew one thing for sure, she couldn’t wait for the rest.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, happy halloween!


End file.
